Normal
by LollyMau
Summary: Nudge just wants to be a normal girl. So one night, she wishes for just that on a shooting star. What will her 'normal' life be like? Will she even like her new life? And most importantly, will she finally get her chocolate muffin? T for safety


**Hi. I haven't written anything in ages, so I decided to write this. **

* * *

I wish I was normal. I want to be able to walk freely down a street and not have to worry about being chased by mutant dogs. I mean, I love my family but I just want to be like everyone else. To have a house in suburbia that's exactly like the neighbours, with a mother who bakes muffins every day when I come home from school. I want to have friends who party instead of friends who live off sewer rats and thrown out pizza.

I want to be able to get the boy that I like to like me back, even though he thinks of me as a sister. I want a family that was really my own flesh and blood. I wouldn't want one of those scary mothers that do everything for their little girl but one that makes my lunch or gives me hugs whenever I ask. And maybe, a little sister that I could help get dressed every morning before and give her boy tips.

A normal house. A normal family. A normal life.

That's all I want. How hard do I have to wish for that?

* * *

I walked cautiously into the kitchen, just to see if Mrs Martinez had cooked anything after I went to my room for my beauty therapy session. I lifted my nose in the air and my eyes whipped to the newly appeared plastic box on the far away counter. My eyes widened in joy.

Oh yeah, baby! Fresh baking was a treasured thing in this household. Early bird gets the worm and all.

I leapt into action, sliding over the nearest counter top to land on my feet perfectly.

"And Nudge scores a ten for her landing!" I cheer to myself, making noises that sounded vaguely like a crowd. Grinning, I rip of the lid of the container. My heart stops when I find it completely empty.

Totally unfair.

I sniff the container anyway. Chocolate muffins. I whimper at the sweet scent. Pissed off, I shoved the box back onto the bench.

Just because I needed my beauty sleep, doesn't mean that I didn't want a muffin or three!

A quiet tapping noise sounded in my ears. My head snapped to the direction. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the light switched on.

Standing in the doorway, holding not one but four chocolate muffins was Iggy. I glared at him, which was entirely pointless. He grinned at me, knowing exactly what I came into the kitchen for at this time of the night.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth. Iggy laughed lightly.

"Nudge! What are you doing at such a late hour?" He mocked me. I slapped my hands on my hips and almost growled at him, which my stomach was actually doing. Iggy laughed at its roar.

My god. Did he actually hear my stomach? It felt like it was collapsing in on itself. And that was, as well as painful, embarrassing. No one even suspected my little crush. Ok, so maybe it isn't that little but whatever.

"If you ask nicely, I might give you one." Iggy teased as he waved the glorious muffin around him. My stomach increased its screaming. I got down on one knee and clasped my hands together.

"Iggy, please give me a muffin!" I begged. I watched as he thought about it.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He smiled. "No, you can't." Iggy grinned as he shoved one of the muffins in his greedy mouth.

"Ergh! That's unfair Iggy!" I grizzled as I got up from the floor.

"So is life, Nudge. Early worm gets the bird! Am I right?" Iggy wriggled his eyebrows and left the kitchen, leaving me alone with my insane stomach. I sighed.

Maybe if he liked me, he'd give me a muffin. He'd be sure to give a muffin to Ella. I wish I was normal like her; maybe Iggy would like me then. And give me a god damned muffin!

I slumped down the counter until I sat on the ground. I had to shuffle a bit so my wings were comfy. I pulled my legs to my chest and looked up out the skylight. The stars were shinning extremely bright tonight, or was it the morning? I shrugged to myself.

What if my life was normal? Why did I have to have wings that protrude from my back and annoy the hell out of me? I could never wear a low back dress in public. Which was all the trend right now.

As I watched the stars, I started to yawn. I jerked back to awareness when a flash of colour appeared. A shooting star! I closed my eyes and scrunched up on hands my wish already on the tip of my tongue.

"I wish that I can be normal, like Ella.

* * *

**I will update soon :) Thanks for reading **


End file.
